Dirty
by JAGroome
Summary: "No" he began his hands on either side of her head as he sucked in a small breath their faces nearly touching."Your husband will be waiting for You" Sakura and Gaara are in a Heated Affair that gets deeper with every passing day. AU.
1. Morning Glory

**A/N –** _So here it is chapter one. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I do own the idea for the story. I'm not perfect and I love criticism so please tell me what you think, I believe it makes me a better writer. Enjoy. JAGroome._

**Chapter One – Morning Glory **

The sun danced in through the window of the top floor penthouse glistening off the many small decorations scattered around the spacious bedroom. The bed was situated in the center of the room against the back wall with the large ceiling-to-floor windows adjacent to the right of the king sized cushion. The rays of gleaming light danced over the pale flesh of a young woman lying in the bed her naked flesh shinning. The silk sheets resting over her perfect skin softly as she moved her head to gaze out the window, her pink locks of hair falling over her face smoothly. She could see the large birds flying by in the early morning light high above the city, where no one would ever see them. She smiled thinking about what it would feel like to fly, fly high feeling the wind brush her skin caressing her softly. She turned her head back towards the adjoining bathroom watching as the taller man walked into the bedroom his tanned skin beautiful in the light.

"Back so soon" she whispered with a smile gazing at him as he looked in the mirror his green eyes catching hers briefly. Her emerald orbs dark as she watched him huskily her eyes drinking in his topless form, his muscles still damp from the shower.

"Hn" came a deep sound echoing from his throat in response as he dabbed some cologne onto his neck, the veins thick as she watched him. The dark red locks danced smoothly around his head as he moved turning to watch the way she laid in the bed so wonderfully. He smiled gently as he watched her, the pale skin like cream and her hair so vibrant.

"What" she giggled catching his eyes scanning over her taught form partly hidden beneath the silk covers. She knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling as his eyes gazed over her body. She smiled darkly before slowly sitting up the silky sheets falling from her body almost in slow motion. She smiled motioning with a finger for him to come closer as she crawled towards the end of the bed. She laughed lightly meeting him at the end his black dress-pants hanging low on his hips. He was the founder of a large networking company that was slowly replacing all the others in the area.

"What are you doing" he stated in the same cool, plain voice he always used with people, with most people. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his hard body her lips easily finding his neck placing soft, slow kisses down to the base of his nape and back up to his ear.

"Stop-being-so-tight" she whispered between kisses before moving back to look at him lightly their eyes meeting as she knelt on the bed. They were even level as their green eyes stared un-breaking into each other. She smiled softly at him before kissing his lips softly her teeth raking playfully over his lower lips as she pulled away his lip following slightly. He knew how she was, an animal wouldn't even been a good way of describing her. She smirked watching how he was reacting his eyes closed his body unmoving from his rooted spot at the foot of the bed. "Oh come on now" she groaned her tongue flicking at his ear, her fruity scent floating over his face caressing the skin gently. She could feel his quick movement before she heard the deep growl echo from his throat, the movement slamming her naked body into the wall beside the window.

"Sakura" his voice was like an addiction, she loved hearing the way it floated over his lips so sweetly like a thirst. He made her insides squirm and heart race as her mind jumped farther ahead than she'd expected quickly anticipating her needs being fulfilled. "You-are crewel" he groaned biting down roughly on her ear between breaths. He smirked darkly as he pressed his topless form against her own naked body forcing it against the wall, forcing her to be immobile. She groaned attempting to move her body against his and failing miserably, her short hair scattered against the wall. He moved back to face her, his lips finding her own quickly leaving a soft kiss against her smooth skin. She smiled as he lowered her body to the ground allowing her feet to touch back down on the cool marble surface.

"What am I not good enough anymore" she asked jokingly her voice full of sarcasm.

"No" he began his hands on either side of her head as he sucked in a small breath their faces nearly touching. His eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside his massive bed the blue light blinking 9 o'clock. "Your husband will be waiting for you" he whispered into her ear his eyes gazing down at her body up close. Her pale skin was smooth but slightly covered with bruises some of them fading from weeks before with some newer ones still visible. She smiled weakly, watching the way he was scanning her slightly battered skin.

"Don't worry about it" she whispered moving in close to him, her breasts brushing against his chest. "I'm very much ok" she said reaching up and pecking his cheek before slowly moving away from him her hands grasping her clothing that lay scattered on the floor. She pulled her jeans up around her hips the fabric clinging to her skin incredibly. He watched as she slid the pink lacey bra around her decently sized chest and clasped the clips before tugging on her tight tank top. She smiled as she moved to stand beside him at the dresser gazing over herself in the mirror. Her hair was in wisps around her face and her makeup was slightly smudged from the long night. Her top was lacy along the top and hemmed with the same lace along the bottom ending short revealing her stomach. The v cut in the top emphasized her breast; the pink cream colored skin being revealed through the plunging shape of the top. She smiled at herself before moving towards the bed and retrieving her cell phone from the nightstand as the irritating ring echoed across the space.

She almost laughed at the phone before winking at him with a motion to be quiet. She flipped the phone open with a small smirk reaching her features. "Hello" her voice was soft and calm as she addressed the caller. "How was your trip sweetheart?" she moved to sit on the bed and watched as he smiled back at her. He loved to see her talk to her husband while in his bed, loved to see her smirk as she lied to him about what she'd been doing. "Of course; I'll meet you for lunch, I just need to shower and run some errands, then I'll see you at the diner" she stood up and walked to where he was still leaning against the dresser slowly moving her hand to his crotch. He groaned deeply feeling her move her hand against him, groping him through the thin fabric of his work pants. "Yupp, Love you to dear"

"God I love it when you do that" he said huskily when she'd hung up, his voice deep with lust as she moved her head to his neck her teeth nipping the skin drawing the slightest bit of blood and gaining an instant bruise-like mark.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" she said with a smirk reaching up to grasp his hair kissing him roughly; "Gaara" her voice was filled with desire as she pulled back her breath dancing over his face. He gazed into her emerald orbs seeing them equally filled with lust.

"Hn" he groaned deeply as his mind remembered how amazing it felt to be with her, to feel her biting and kissing his flesh.

"Take a cold shower" she laughed with a wave slowly placing her matching pink-lace underwear in his hand and heading out the door to see her husband, if only he truly knew the things she did while he was away.


	2. Simply Sex

**A/N – **_I do not own Naruto but I do take credit for the idea of this story. Enjoy. _

**Simply Sex**

Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the much needed shower her eyes scanning over her body in the mirror. She was perfect in many ways, she was fit and her muscles were taught from years of training at the gym. She was fair skinned with beautiful with eyes like stones that saw through almost anyone, directly into their souls. Everyone would tell her how perfect she was, or how lucky her husband Sasuke was to be married to such a successful women. She looked at herself again seeing the battered and wounded women she truly was, seeing the person that no one, not even her lover, really knew.

"Enough of that" she said to herself aloud with a small smile gently pushing herself off the counter of the bedroom bathroom. Her day off, and here she was thinking about how not wonderful her life was. She laughed lightly as she pulled on a black bra lined with neon-green lace and a matching thong. She was a well known real estate agent and a very successful home outfitter, at the age of 24, she had everything she could possibly want. Married to a Lawyer, living in a spacious apartment surrounded by friends and sleeping with a successful entrepreneur, her life was perfect in everyone's eyes.

She stood with her hands on her slender hips staring down her wardrobe like it was going to run away or commit a crime. She finally decided on tight fitting jeans that clung to her built form and a loose stylish gray shirt. It was open across the shoulders and ended tight above her navel its baggy light fabric making it the perfect top form the summer weather, and assisted in hiding her bruises. "Much better" she said again to herself as she looked at the beautiful women in the mirror, she'd splashed some eyeliner and mascara on to emphasize her eyes and styled her short pink hair in sexy wisps around her head. She danced out of the bedroom into the living room and right on into the kitchen sliding her feet into the thigh high boots her tight jeans fitting into them ideally. "See you later little guy" she said with a laugh rubbing the small dog on the head before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Sakura held her phone in her perfectly manicured hand as she walked towards the diner in the fancier part of downtown. It was a place Sasuke took her often, a place for the rich and important people of the city like the mayor or entrepreneurs in the high tech business. She smiled lightly spotting her husband on the patio drinking his cup of black coffee and glancing over the daily newspaper. The wind caught his black hair sending it around him before settling back down in layers around his face reaching just below his ears.

"Hey Baby" she said with a large smile sliding her sunglasses up onto her head her hair messily being held around them as she bent to him placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She could smell the soap on his body, the soap he always used when he went away on trips laced with the smell of his old spice cologne. She smiled brightly as she pulled back taking the seat across from him her eyes scanning his business attire, a pressed suit and tie. He had the first two buttons undone as he sat basking in the noon-time glow of the sun, his swirling black tattoo barely visible from beneath the collar of his jacket.

"Hello" he said back folding the newspaper up and laying it neatly on his briefcase before meeting her eyes directly. He had dark ominous obsidian eyes that bore into her as he scanned her smooth face looking for any imperfections.

"How was your trip" she said taking up the moment of silence to start a conversation like she always did smiling at the waitress that placed a tall glass of water in front of her.

"Boring" he began as he looked over his blackberry answering an e-mail of some sort. "We closed the case, he received 10 years in jail" he finished bluntly with a smile as he looked back at her. She smiled at him as he talked about the trip and gave her some of the boring details about how he was convicted within the first hour or so. They'd been married for 5 years and together for 9 so she was very used to just listening to what he had to say and making him happy. They met in grade nine when she transferred to one of the local high school up north and fell in love, or that's what people called it. They had a public relationship, the cheerleader captain and the football jock, a traditional love affair in the eyes of many. When they graduated they got married and moved to the city to take some courses at the university called 'On Route' that fast passed you to your desired career in a year or less.

"Well it sounds like you had a good weekend" she replied with a smile; "Are we going to order lunch?"

'Were waiting for someone" he said back almost instantly after she'd asked throwing her off guard.

"Who is…" she began watching him stand up ignoring her completely to greet people behind her. Sakura sighed inwardly not bothering to turn around as he greeted his guests. She sucked in a deep breath feeling arms encircle her tightly from behind, arms she hadn't felt in quite some time. "Naruto" she almost squealed turning around as quickly as she could her head colliding roughly with the other person. She smiled brightly looking at the tall blonde man standing behind her his hair spiked around his head just like she remembered.

"Hey Sakura" he laughed holding his head slightly before greeting Sasuke with a smile. "This is Hinata" he said brightly turning around to address a shorter girl hiding behind him her locks of dark hair hanging in her pale colored eyes. She smiled gently with a small wave obviously too shy to really say anything. Sakura smiled back, Naruto had never been quiet and this girl was the complete opposite of him standing silently beside him.

"When did you get back into town?" She asked excitedly as they took their seats and ordered something to eat. Naruto had been her best friend and next door neighbor for many years when they were young, they attended high school together for many years. He was the brother that she never had being adopted when she was young because her adoptive parents couldn't have children.

"We ran into Sasuke in the city and he invited us to come back for lunch" he laughed before continuing; "Hinata and I have been meaning to get an apartment here because of my job bringing me to the area and he mentioned that you sell homes now" he joked nudging her gently.

"N-Now" Hinata stuttered asking the first question since she'd been in their presence her pale eyes not looking at Sakura but rather scanning her hands in her lap.

"She used to be a stripper" Sakura groaned and punched him in the arm roughly; "Ouch"

"I was not" she defended; "I was an Exotic Dancer in a night club"

"Yeah a Stripper night club" Naruto joked again as she rolled her eyes at him ignoring the fact that he was teasing her. Hinata sat beside her shyly watching the ground as the group conversed trying not to say anything at all. Sakura was sure that she would want to just slip away, melt into the ground maybe, she reminded Sakura of the way Sasuke made her feel.

Sakura casually glanced down at her phone as it vibrated silently in her hand ignoring the people around her. She smiled to herself as the bubbly feeling she got, the feeling of growing lust, began to rise in her again.

_*You look sexy in that top sugar. Is it the one I bought you*_ she smiled to herself reading it before jumping quickly to answer him.

_*Where are you*_

_*Sitting at my desk, on the other side of town. Your husband looks good in his little suit too bad you can't get away sooner*_ he joked adding a winking smiley face at the end of the message aiding to the twisting lust growing in her lower body.

_*You know that just because you created the company that installs the cameras, doesn't mean that you should be allowed to freely hack them, Right?*_ she smiled as she texted him her hormones beginning to make her jittery and jumpy as her mind traveled to the last time she was him, topless and damp from a warm shower.

_*Fine. Come to me soon, after all I do have your underwear and I'm sure that Sasuke will be looking for them eventually* _he joked gaining a larger smile from her before she continued to read the message; _*Oh, Tell Naruto I said hello. Be in Touch*_

"What's so funny" Sasuke asked abruptly pulling Sakura from her little world, like the clouds rolling in to cover the sun. Sakura smiled looking up at him her green orbs clear and innocent as she gazed at her blank background.

"A joke Ino sent me" she lied with a smile on her face, she'd gotten so good at lying to her husband that it almost came like second nature.

"Oh" Sasuke said back with a small smile before turning his attention directly back to Naruto, acting like their little feat hadn't even happened. Sakura could see Hinata's face change as she stared at her hands, see the way she looked at her palms, Sakura knew she'd see the messages.

"Have either of you seen Gaara lately?" Naruto asked randomly, much like everything else he did, catching everyone off guard accept Hinata who had no idea who that was.

"You know I haven't seen him in quite some time" Sasuke said; "Not since we graduated school" he said again thoughtfully. Sakura suppressed her smile as he mind was again drawn to the last image she'd had this morning, of Gaara topless in his bright bedroom.

"How about you Sakura" Naruto asked casually, he was leaning on his arms on the table intently staring at her.

"Yeah he works up town" she said just as casually back; "he owns some computer company, the agency works hand and hand with them to install security systems and networks in the houses we sell" Sakura smiled as the two men stared at her from across the table.

"Well how is he then" Naruto asked trying to find a way to continue the slightly awkward conversation change; she smiled with a slight laugh watching their discomfort.

"Good I suppose, he hasn't changed at all since high school, still cold and collected" she said inattentively portraying her lack of interest to everyone around them. She smiled inwardly crediting herself for all the good acting skills she'd developed since the affair began.

"So he's still hot headed and treats his women like tools" Sasuke joked lighting up the group slightly, Sakura laughed with the men her concealed façade filling her like the lust that was constantly built up inside her.

"Well" Sasuke said offhandedly as he casually gazed at his watch which read about 1:30. "I should get heading back to work" he stood and picked up his briefcase his obsidian eyes watching Sakura closely. "I'll see you at home tonight" he said walking over to her lightly laying a kiss on her cheek before starting to head off bidding goodbye to the others.

"Oh hey wait" she said leaning back to grasp his wrist gently; "What did you want for dinner? I think I'll run to the market this afternoon so we can have anything you want" she smiled up at him as her taught body leaned back in her chair.

"Fish or something like that" he said back plainly before turning and leaving to head back to the office, where he could call home, he lived there enough.

"So" Naruto said with a smile; "How about getting us somewhere to live" Sakura smiled reaching across the table to ruffle his hair laughing deeply, oh how she'd missed him being around. Sakura continued to smile although her inner thoughts had begun to turn dark again, as they sometimes did. She knew that as much as she wanted to tell him everything, she couldn't let anyone find out about the things she did. She laughed it off as she took them to see some of the newer homes and apartments around the downtown area and then some uptown, before Naruto finally decided to pick one. It was a decently sized house just outside of the downtown district, within walking distance of the markets and Gaara's large penthouse apartment.

She assured them that everything they wanted would be arranged for them to move in within the week. Naruto smiled that same smile he did when they were younger overly pleased that his dreams were coming true. She admired it, loved to see the way everything he wanted, with a little bit of work, was coming true.

"Alright" Sakura began as she moved Naruto towards their car so that he could leave and beat the 3:00 traffic. "I'll see you both in a week and be here to help you move your stuff just text me when your here with the moving vans" Sakura smiled again as she watched them drive away before getting in her own car to drive uptown.


	3. Paper Work

**A/N - **_ Hope that everyone is liking it so far. Again I do not own Naruto… You know how it is. . Enjoy._

**Paper Work**

Gaara sat at his desk his head resting in his hands as he hovered over a pile of paper work he really didn't feel like finishing his head pounding from all the people he had to deal with. The office was very spacious, like everything he owned, and all colored in dark browns. The large dark desk was made of a hard wood and stained to match the mahogany shelving. He groaned hearing the commotion outside the large mahogany doors his secretary arguing with someone about their privileges and how they needed an appointment to see him. He'd been very clear with her earlier when he informed her that he didn't want to be bothered unless someone was dying. Almost everyone he knew was afraid of him, they seemed to think that he would kill them if they crossed him.

"You can't go in there" she yelled as her heals clicked across the tiles on the other side of the door getting louder as they approached. Gaara smirked from behind his hands as his eyes roamed over the fair cream colored women standing in his doorway. She smiled back sliding her glasses back onto her head and leaning against the door as the secretary apologized, more than once.

"Leave us" he said darkly his voice cold and filled with faux anger as he watched the way she pushed her body off the hard doorframe and walked to the chair sitting in it calmly. Sakura smiled as their eyes stayed connected, unmoving as the secretary muttered some curses and closed the door behind the two of them.

"Awe you look so mad" she joked flicking her tongue out slowly wetting the chapped skin; "Your words were _'come to me soon'_ were they not" she could hear the hilarity in her voice as she pulled him into her void of lust.

"You changed" he said bluntly his eyes taking in the tight plaid skirt clinging to her body its black, gray and white pattern matching her shirt from earlier with grace. He could see her pale legs crossed as she sat in the chair looking up at him so intently.

"I went shopping" she said back with a smile as she stood up pulling her glasses out of her hair to toss them on the chair and spinning in a small circle, looking down at herself before meeting his eyes again. Her hair messy around her head in slight miss order from the spin the light pink locks hanging in her emerald eyes. "You like it?" She could hear his response as a small groan escaped his lips, almost like a growl his eyes drinking in her beauty. She moved slowly towards him as he motioned for her to come closer spinning his chair to face her head on. She smiled as she moved to stand on either side of his right leg her hair dangling in his face as she looked down on him.

Sakura shivered as his warm hand found the bare skin of her thighs where the skirt ended, his fingers brushing her softly. He watched her body as his free hand moved to her side where the littlest bit of flesh was exposed sliding his hand slowly up under her shirt. Her breath hitching as he pulled down on her feeling her body relax on his knee spinning the chair ever so slightly. She sucked in a breath of his unique scent feeling the cold surface touch her back his other hand finding her side quickly. He lifted her slowly allowing for her legs to be on either side of his own before stroking her skin softly. He moved slowly his hands sliding up her sides vigilantly pulling the fabric of the shirt up as he moved. He watched as she bit down on her lip arching her back so that her head touched the top of the desk, her eyes closing lightly.

"Gaara" her voice was lower than a whisper as she sucked in a deep breath feeling his hands gliding up her body. He could feel the fabric of her bra as he lifted the shirt up over it his mouth quickly finding her flesh leaving a trail of kisses between her rib-cage down to her navel. He smiled against her skin as her hands gripped at his hair tightly her hips buckling into his own as the trail of hot kisses got lower, closer to her growing warmth. He moved swiftly to situate them face to face his hands finding her face pulling her to him, more roughly than before, his lips clasping her own. She groaned into his lips grinding her hips against his as the chair moved with them, its springs riding slowly as she buckled into him. She gasped feeling him unclasp the bra feeling him take advantage of her shock his tongue plunging into her mouth exploring and fighting her for dominance. She could feel him clutch her breast in his free hand his other supporting her back as he deepened the kiss running his thumb over her nipple slowly. She pulled away with a gasp her head falling back feeling him slide her onto the desk his mouth finding her abandoned breast with ease. He didn't need to see her face to know she was biting into her lip to keep from screaming, she always did when they needed to be quiet. He loved it, knowing that she wanted to scream for him but simply couldn't. She pushed the papers onto the floor with a thud ignoring everything around them, disregarding the fact that they were in his office.

She could feel him bite her neck as she sat on the end of the desk feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her exposed crotch. His teeth raking playfully against her skin as his hand slowly found its way to her wet folds his finger teasing her clit gaining a louder groan from her lips as he rubbed her with more pressure. He smiled into her neck as he slid a finger into her hearing the audible moan slide from her mouth as he moved slowly in and out. He laughed lightly pulling his hand away from her dripping crotch to hear her whimper softly at the loss of pressure her emerald orbs meeting his filled with lust and desire. He smirked unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop his member hard as her hands found him moving softly from the base to the tip and back again. She moved quietly pushing him down into the chair with a smile as pulled her top and bra off tossing them to the floor. She smiled moving to kneel in front of him her small hands grasping his dick while her mouth descended into it. She flicked her tongue across the tip before taking him into her mouth completely moving from the hilt to the tip and back again. He groaned deeply his hand finding her head shifting with her as she moved up and down sucking on him to gain gasps. She smiled as she pulled away seeing his eyes clouded with lust, watching and needing her and her alone.

He pulled her up off the floor and moved her to sit on his desk again positioning himself at her entrance before grabbing her head roughly and leading it to his lower neck. She could feel him plunge into her moist cavern without warning her teeth nipping into his neck to suppress the scream threatening to pass her lips. His mind was slowly deteriorating as he drove into her feeling the warmth and tightness constricting him as he moved inside her. Grunting quietly below his breath as he moved quickening the pace, thrusting in and out of her deeply. She gasped her hands gripping at the desk tightly her breaths coming in quick pants almost like the sound of hiccups with her head thrown back. She couldn't see the ceiling, or hear the sounds of objects being tossed to the floor as they fucked all she saw was stars and the rolling heat of their bodies colliding.

"Fuck" she groaned deeply between gasps wrapping her legs around him pulling him deeper into her, her pants bounding off the walls of the large office. She could feel her climax rounding as her body shook with pleasure the feeling inside her core like fireworks ready to explode. "I'm Cuming" she repeated quietly moaning the words as they floated over her lips feeling her body give in finally, her body shaking as her walls closed tightly around him pulsing from her orgasm. She panted laying back on his desk feeling her passion build again as he thrusted into her quickening the pace as he came close to his own climax. He groaned deeply as he let go, feeling his own explosion of passion wash over him like a wave cuming deep inside her body. He pulled out and sat in his chair his pants down around his ankles as she lay panting on the desk her smooth body shimmering in the late-day sun.

"No Underwear?" he asked with a smirk when he found his voice catching her attention as she giggled standing up and adjusting her skirt. She found her top and pulled it on fixating it to hide her bruises before moving to peck him on the lips and shove her bra into her purse.

"I figured it would be easier" she said with a wink tossing her glasses back into her hair and turning to look at him. He leaned back in his chair his pants back on and done up almost like nothing had happened at all. She walked over to him grasping his hair tightly before loosening her grip and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. She felt him pull her back as she headed for the door catching her in another kiss, a softer one.

"Leaving so soon" he whispered with a smile on his face matching her own knowing that they could never truly love each other.

"I have to go make dinner for my husband" she whispered back heading for the door she stopped and looked back at him his messy hair around his head. "Besides, I've got lots of business for you. Naruto is moving home" she laughed walking out the door with a wink to the secretary as she walked by catching the uncomfortable look of shock on the young girls face. He knew that they'd only ever be lovers, because what they had was simply sex.

**A/N – **_Next chapter is coming soon; it's still a work in progress. JAGroome. _


	4. Drowning

**A/N-** _Well here is the next one, hope that this gives a little more insight into what's happening. Enjoy. _

**Drowning**

"Oh come on" Sakura complained with a giggle as Naruto continued to tell Hinata a story about how Sakura had gotten them arrested for breaking into the pool after hours. She smiled brightly running her hand through the locks of pink hair falling over her eyes as she scanned the people around them. The patio of the diner was decently full for a Tuesday afternoon; people everywhere living their lives.

"It was her fault" Sasuke said adding his opinion as he sent an e-mail from his blackberry.

"I know" Naruto agreed with a smile his arm wrapped around Hinata sweetly. She smiled at him as he placed a kiss on her forehead, her pale eyes gleaming as she giggled under her breath. Sakura smiled over at them, watching the way Naruto whispered in her ear and hugged her close to him. He had veered away from people in high school after his parents died; he came to live with Sakura which helped him move on but he chose to be concealed in school; which was probably why Gaara had been so close with him. Sakura watched as Naruto's phone danced across the glass surface of the table playing the irritating ring tone that comes standard on every cell. She rolled her eyes and thanked the waitress that had suddenly appeared with their drinks placing them down in front of them.

"Don't you think you should put your phone away dear?" Sakura asked sweetly leaning over to whisper quietly to her husband.

"Do not tell me what to do" he replied darkly grasping her hand tightly under the table. Sakura could feel his grip tight on her arm; feel the tears burn her eyes as he brought her close to his face.

"I was just saying maybe you should pay attention to the people we're with Sasuke, you always do this when we go out for lunch or dinner" Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes bore holes into her skin as he pulled tighter on her arm.

"Don't talk back to me Sakura" she knew it was a threat he didn't need to voice the threat she just knew that he was giving her, her one and only warning. She knew that since she'd been with Gaara her fear of Sasuke had begun to fade slightly, before Gaara she never would have thought about voicing her opinions to her husband. He let her arm fall sitting back up to gaze over his phone acting as if they had simply had a conversation quietly while Naruto was on the phone. Sakura smiled across the table at Hinata keeping her hand in her lap under the smooth surface of the table. She could see the bruise beginning to form; the skin around her wrist turning a darker pigment then it had been.

"Yeah alright" Naruto was saying with a smile; "We're out on the patio come join us" Sakura didn't care anymore who was joining them, she could feel her mind trailing quickly down a path she didn't like.

"Hey" Sakura could feel her body react immediately; she hadn't heard that voice in almost 3 weeks but her body always acted the same. Her mind imagining her name flowing off the lips of the beautiful tanned man that she was please to call her lover; remembering how it fell to be taken on his mahogany desk. She looked up to see Gaara pulling a chair up and sitting beside her with ease his red hair styled the way he always did. She could feel the blush find her cheeks as her mind took his clothing off and kissed him so passionately.

"Hey" Naruto said with a smile waving his hand to get the waiters attention; "Could you get our friend something to drink please"

"You don't have to Naruto" Gaara said in his cool lucid voice that shook her system to the core. She let her eyes fall to the ground as her mind ran wild. Gaara smiled saying hello to everyone realizing how quiet Sakura had become; in their time sleeping together they had been in the company of people and been fine hiding their affair.

"Sakura" she looked up at her husband not noticing how lost in her train of thought she'd gotten. She smiled mumbling an apology as she greeted Gaara allowing her free hand to lie on top of the fresh marks on her fair skin.

"How is work Gaara? I hear you work closely with my wife" Sasuke said with a friendly smile as he clearly tried to get a rise out of Gaara. "A lot like in school if I remember correctly"

"That's right you and Sakura were quite close" Naruto added thoughtfully as Gaara glanced over at the pink haired beauty. She smiled back softly moving her sweater to lie over her wrist as the group continued to chat.

"She was my tutor" he said bluntly his green orbs catching Sasuke's gaze and holding it. "Work is good but I don't see Sakura much she tends to work with my assistant and the technicians" he thanked the waitress with a sweet smile looking up at her. Sakura could see the way he blindly mesmerized women with his attitude, they always thought he was so beautiful.

"That's right" Sasuke smiled placing his hand on her thigh lightly with a smile, he was possessive and everyone knew it. Sakura could remember sitting in the library one rainy afternoon with Gaara, they were supposed to be drawing some sketches for science.

_The lilacs were in bloom and the windows were open allowing for the outside scents to flow in on the waves of wind. The smell of damp grass and fresh water wasn't something that was easily forgotten, not to mention the honey scented cologne Gaara wore. _

_They'd been sharing in each other's company, enjoying the silence together; watching the way he could get so lost in his drawing was magical in her eyes. She envied him for being able to forget where he was or how shity life had become and just draw the things as he saw them. _

"_Oh come on" she said quietly with a smile; "Show me" Sakura leaned across the table trying to get a glimpse of the sketch. She smiled internally as he covered it with his are the muscles bulging slightly as he moved. _

"_Be patient" his voice was smooth as he winked at her his red locks falling over his bright emerald eyes as he moved his attention back to the book in front of him. He could see the world in a way not many people could and she envied that, envied that he was so talented and for a nerd, he wasn't ugly. She watched the way his pencil danced across the paper like it was being guided by a force of nature and not a young teen. _

"_Gaara" she whined reaching across the table to poke him with her pen her hair falling over her face as she moved. _

"_You know for a tutor and an honor roll student, you're really impatient" he laughed with a large smile; "Here" Sakura watched as he spun the book around so that she could see it. She stared at his sketch book without taking a breath as her eyes roamed over the piece of art. Staring back at her was the most life-like picture she'd ever seen, it was like looking into a mirror. The women in the sketch was sitting at a desk drawing a picture of a flower, her hair cascading down over her shoulder as the sunlight danced across her flesh. _

"_Gaara" she could barely find her voice as she look at the sketch so vivid and alive; "It's beautiful" _

"_I'm glad you like it" he said in a low voice; "I smudged the line over here by accident but I managed to save the drawing by adding it into your hair shading" she moved in to gaze at the section he was pointing out their faces mere inches from each other. She could smell him; feel his warm breath hitting her face. Gaara looked up at her their noses brushing as they gazed into the green eyes other the other, Sakura could feel her body tensing feel her insides twisting as he moved closer. She could feel the softness of his lips as they touched her own feel his hand sliding along her cheek as he deepened the kiss. _

_She'd never thought about how it would feel to be kissed by Gaara, he was so cool and collected all the time, he never gave into impulses. She could feel his lips moving against hers as they kissed in the late afternoon sun, their bodies leaned across the top of the library tables. _

"_Sakura" her insides burned as he spoke her name so softly, the way he stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes with passion. _

"_Gaara we can't do this" she whispered feeling her heart fall as the words came off of her lips. She moved to sit back away from him looking at him fully for the first time. She didn't think she could want anyone other than Sasuke until now. _

"_Why" _

"_What are you doing with my girlfriend" Sakura could see Gaara clench his teeth together as Sasuke rounded the corner with his posy of bullies. She could feel the look of shock on her face as her breath stopped._

"_We were just talking about how you're going to grow up to be an abusive bastard" Gaara smirked feeling his anger boiling beneath his skin. _

"_Gaara" Sakura could feel her fear bubbling up as Sasuke's fist ht him clean in the face, blood getting onto the sketch. _

"_What was that" Sasuke held Gaara to the table as he whispered in his ear. Sakura was wishing that they had sat in the front of the library rather than the back where no one could see or hear them. Wishing that she had chosen to do something else, something that wouldn't get Gaara hurt just for being around her. _

"_You heard me" he replied darkly as the blood flowed freely from his split lip onto the dark surface of the table. _

"_Sasuke stop this" Sakura yelled hoping to get the attention of someone, hearing as other students began to crowd hoping to see the fight. _

"_Stay away from my girl" Sasuke said into Gaara's ear; "Next time you won't be so lucky" Sakura could feel the guilt wash over her as Sasuke stood up and brushed his shirt off. "Let's go" she could hear the demand in his voice as he looked into her with those obsidian eyes, crushing the little happiness left in her soul. Sakura leaned down over the tabled to gather her book catching Gaara's eye as she looked back towards where Sasuke had begun to walk away. _

"_That is why…" she said her voice falling her as the tears began to flow from her eyes, "I am so sorry" she whispered before hastily moving after Sasuke. _

"Well I have to be getting back to the office dear. I will see you later tonight" Sakura snapped her head up as Sasuke pulled her out of the memory she'd been thinking about. She smiled and nodded her head watching as he got up and moved off the patio. She could hear Naruto and Gaara talking about something, not that she really cared much what it was.

"Hey Naruto" she interrupted; "Can you watch my stuff I need to use the bathroom"

"Yeah" he smiled back as Sakura stood and headed inside the diner. Gaara's eyes followed her as she moved, she looked unhappy and he knew it. She was so easy for him to read, she always had been.

"Will this all be one bill" Gaara turned to see the waitress again, the one that had been watching him so closely since she'd arrived.

"Yes" Gaara said quickly pulling out his credit card and handing it to her before Naruto had the chance to complain. Gaara smiled as Naruto gave him that look that said he didn't like it. Gaara just laughed and followed the waitress to the till ignoring Naruto who was now trying ot argue with him.

Sakura could feel her head pounding as she stared at herself in the mirror see the smudged makeup as the tears ran down her face. She didn't like feeling afraid and she liked showing her fear to people even less. Everyone assumed that Sasuke had changed since high school, and in many ways he had. She still had fears though, still worried what he would do to her if he knew all the things she did. She couldn't help it, as numb as she had become in the past few years her fear still grasped her slowly crushing her heart. She was so sure that he loved her; she knew he did and nothing was going to come between that. Sakura sucked in a long cold breath as she fixed herself in the mirror she knew that she needed to get back before someone got suspicious.

Sakura pushed the door open her eyes falling onto the man who haunted her dreams at night, his beauty impeccable. He smiled leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom watching as she approached him.

"What are you doing" she asked in a hushed voice watching the ways his eyes drank her in. Her hair was clipped up and he could see her eyes, the redness surrounding them.

"I haven't seen you in over 3 weeks, is everything ok" she could feel her stomach do a flip as he spoke, she could almost say she hated the way her body reacted to him.

"Yeah I've just been really busy" she mumbled looking out at the people passing by.

"When will I see you" he asked plainly, the playfulness slowly seeping away from him as he spoke to her.

"I don't know Gaara" she said darkly regretting it the moment it left her lips, she could see it hit him like a slap to the face. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she turned to walk away she hated feeling like he was going to her hurt. This wasn't high school any longer and she was sure that all the threats on his life would be a lot more realistic now that they were older.

"Wait Sakura" she could feel the pain shoot up her arm as he grabbed her wrist trying to get her to turn around. She could feel her head spin as Gaara caught her holding her up while she regained her thought process. Gaara held her wrist softy as he looked over it his eyes scanning the dark bruise.

"Gaara Don't" she mumbled trying to pull away without hurting herself.

"Did he do this to you" she could hear the seriousness in his voice as he looked at her watching the way the green in her eyes swirled.

"I fell at home. It's not a big deal" she smiled flakily hoping that he would drop it, hoping he wouldn't ask her to tell the truth.

"Sakura it's clearly a handprint!" he could feel his anger rising as he look at the mark. "Sakura did he do this" he asked more sternly holding her tightly. She'd never been held so tight but so soft before she met him.

"Gaara I'm ok I promise ill…." She didn't expect him to kiss her, to hold her face softly kissing her smoothly.

"I wish you would stop lying to me" he whispered his breath dancing over her face as he spoke. She could see the look in his eyes, that same look he gave her that day in the library. "Let me save you"

"Gaara…" Sakura could feel that swelling in her chest the swelling that happened when he spoke her name or kissed her softly, ways her husband never would.

"Sakura" they could hear Hinata from around the corner as he left placed her feel firmly on the ground holding her hand as he look at her. He made sure there was space between them as Hinata rounded the stone corner looking at them with obvious shock on her face.

"So you drop off the paperwork on Monday and ill make sure that it all gets finished" he said with a smile ensuring that her hand was hidden behind his leg as he talked to Sakura in a business fashion; masking their true intent.

"Were ready to go" Hinata said cautiously her eyes veering away from the scene. She was so innocent, Sakura could only guess that she was suspicious but kept quiet because she didn't want the attention or drama.

"Alright" Sakura said with a smile. "I'll drop that off sometime Monday, maybe Tuesday" Sakura said back to Gaara before moving away from him to follow Hinata feeling as her hand fell out of his. He knew that he couldn't protect her unless she wanted him to; until she decided it was time to get out. Sadly he knew that by the time that came, it would probably be too late. He closed the door with a gentle kick as he entered his apartment heading to his closet. He tossed his shirt into the basket gazing at the decorated wall of the spacious walk in closet, seeing the sketch with tiny blood stains on the edge. He smiled sadly to himself as he thought about the cheerful girl she'd been in high school, how full of life her eyes had been back then. Before her fears had taken her over and held her under the water, pulling her deeper and deeper into the dark as the years progressed.


End file.
